Lucifer's Ghost
by The AmberWordsmith
Summary: Jack is up to his old tricks again, however he meets the one person who knows them all.


Chapter 1 – Captain of Lucifer's Ghost

And so Captain Jack Sparrow, being once again disowned from his ship the Black Pearl set sail from Tortuga, towards the land of mysteries, which man dared not explore even though rumors of Eldorado-the city built in gold- were nearly as often circulated as the unyielding humidity. He trusted completely in his compass, which showed him his greatest desire, though that unfortunately was nearly always rum. However in the present moment, having already satisfied his lust for the fermented elixir, returned to his deepest and darkest desire; eternal life. He had nearly appeased his craving only days earlier, when he had forfeited the captaincy of the Flying Dutchman, to William Turner aiming to save his friend's life and forfeiting his claim to eternal life that came with the position. Although, looking back he did not regret his actions as poignantly as he would have otherwise. He brushed it off, appeasing his morale with the thought, "This face was never meant for tentacles". Now Jack found himself needing another method of gaining everlasting life, when he had chanced upon the legendary fountain of youth in the map he had stolen from Captain Barbarossa.

As he gazed across the horizon, Jack's eyes rested on the sliver of land before him. He felt cascade of icicles race down his back, he had a sense of foreboding as he gazed on the distant shore. He was so entranced by the landscape for which he was bound that he neglected to look behind him, although at that point he could do little to avoid the ghostly appearance of the ship that was now bearing down upon him.

Jack turned as he heard,

"Oi! There's a rightfully dreadful dinghy down there Capn' shall we run him down?" the feeling that cursed through his veins was a little too familiar for his taste. He let his arms fall to his sides in exasperation, hadn't he just avoided a near death experience? He deliberated whether to abandon ship; however he surmised rather quickly that even through fleeing from his vessel he would not be able to escape this predatory onslaught. He did not hear the ship's Captain's reply but he did hear the first mates orders "Aight! You heard the Captain! You sea scum haul him aboard if you don't want to meet Davie Jones in the Locker!" Jack's survival instincts told him to flee, but as he had yet to develop the ability to run on water he remained where he was and was immediately surrounded by five feral vagabonds. Valuing his life, Jack did as he was ordered and scaled the fraying rope ladder to the deck of the ship. As his head cleared the railing he took in the sight of at least forty of the most brutish pirates he had laid eyes on, which was saying something since he had spend two weeks in the brig of the flying Dutchman, whose crew were more sea fiend than anything remotely resembling a human. As he stepped onto the deck he, as any captain in his position inspected the boat that he now found himself upon. It was finer than any craft that he ever had the pleasure of being abducted by, with the exception of the Black Pearl of course. This ship, could be mistaken for any of the Spanish Armada if not for the distinct flag that graced it's mast. Abruptly, the crew, who had till this point been scrutinizing Jack hurriedly scrambled to appear busy and the first mate began to hoarsely bark orders at the closest seamen in the vicinity. Jack being apt at misreading emotions and situations chose this moment to ask impudently,

"So, is this the welcome party? Or is just that the Captain too overwhelmed by the likes of Captain Jack Sparrow that he doesn't even show his face? " No sooner had the words left his lips, that he heard a quiet menacing voice come from behind him,

"Why on earth would anyone in their right minds be overwhelmed by you?"

The captain's voice had made Jack start and he tried to suppress the impulse to gulp while he summoned all his courage to turn and face the person standing behind him. Not being prone to acts requiring any acts of bravely, he chose the next best thing. He strode away from the person and deciding that five yard was as safe a distance as any to be away from an unknown assailant he turned around. When he laid eyes on his aggressor, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.


End file.
